Conventionally, there is a game device performing a game operation in accordance with an orientation of an input device. For example, such a game apparatus acquires angular velocity data and operation data indicating whether or not a predetermined button has been pressed from an input device including a built-in gyrosensor. The acquired angular velocity data is used to calculate an attitude of the input device. In a case where the predetermined button has been pressed, a game is performed in which a virtual object (e.g., arrow) is shot in a direction in accordance with the calculated attitude.
However, in the game as described above in which the direction is determined based on the attitude of the input device and the virtual object is shot by a button operation, if an operation of quickly determining the shooting direction to shoot the virtual object is requested, the button may be pressed prematurely.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a game system, a game apparatus, a storage medium having a game program stored thereon, an operation determination method, and an information processing apparatus by which an instruction operation performed in combination with an attitude and/or a motion of an input device is allowed to be made easily.
In order to achieve the above-described object, the exemplary embodiment may employ, for example, the following configurations. It is understood that, in order to interpret the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the recitations of the claims. If there is a contradiction between the recitations of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the recitations of the claims take precedence.
An example of game system according to the exemplary embodiment includes a computer configured to perform an attitude calculation of calculating an attitude of at least one operation device; make a success determination that, in a case where the attitude is included in a predetermined first range at a timing when a predetermined instruction operation is made by use of the input device, the instruction operation is successful; and execute a game process based on a determination result of the success determination. In the success determination, the computer is further configured to, in a case where the attitude is included in a second range outside the first range at the timing of the instruction operation, further determine that the instruction operation is successful in a case where within a predetermined time period after the timing, the attitude is included in the first range or a third range including at least a part of the first range, and further the operation device is put into a still state or a state of moving by a predetermined amount or less.
According to the above, an instruction operation made in combination with the attitude of the operation device is allowed to be made easily.
In the successful determination, the computer may be configured to, as the instruction operation, operate a predetermined button included in the operation device.
According to the above, even an instruction operation made by a button operation, which may be made at a premature timing unintentionally, is allowed to be made easily.
In the attitude calculation, the computer may be configured to calculate the attitude of each of a plurality of operation devices. In the game process, the computer may be configured to start a game from a state where the attitude of each of the operation devices is included in a fourth range outside the first range, and then to determine, in the success determination, which of the operation devices made an instruction operation that succeeded at an earliest timing.
According to the above, an operation, in a game in which a plurality of users compete against each other on the quickness of making an instruction operation, is allowed to be made easily.
In a state where the attitude of the operation device is included in the second range or the fourth range, a forward direction of the operation device may be on the side of a depression angle with respect to the forward direction in a state where the attitude of the operation device is included in the first range.
According to the above, an operation, in a game in which an instruction operation is made in a state where the operation device is at a predetermined attitude after being swung up, is allowed to be made easily.
The game system may include the plurality of operation devices; and a main body apparatus. The main body apparatus allows each of the plurality of operation devices to be attached thereto, and detached therefrom. The plurality of operation devices may be each communicable with the main body apparatus wirelessly. The main body apparatus may include a display screen. In the game process, the computer may be configured to execute display control. In the display control, the computer may be configured to display a result of the game process on the display screen.
According to the above, in a game system in which the plurality of operation devices are each communicated with the main body apparatus wirelessly and a game image is displayed on the main body apparatus, an instruction operation made in combination with the attitude of each of the plurality of operation devices is allowed to be made easily.
The operation device may include a gyrosensor. In the attitude calculation, the computer may be configured to calculate the attitude of the operation device based on at least an angular velocity detected by the gyrosensor.
According to the above, the attitude of the operation device is calculated easily based on the angular velocity caused in the operation device.
The operation device may include an acceleration sensor. In the attitude calculation, the computer may be configured to calculate the attitude of the operation device based on at least an acceleration detected by the acceleration sensor.
According to the above, the attitude of the operation device is calculated easily based on the acceleration caused in the operation device.
The exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the form of a game apparatus or a storage medium having a game program stored thereon.
An example of operation determination method according to the exemplary embodiment executes a process of making a determination on an operation made by use of at least one operation device. The operation determination method includes performing an attitude calculation of calculating an attitude of the operation device; and making a success determination that, in a case where the attitude is included in a predetermined first range at a timing when a predetermined instruction operation is made by use of the input device, the instruction operation is successful. Making the success determination includes in a case where the attitude is included in a second range outside the first range at the timing of the instruction operation, determining that the instruction operation is successful in a case where within a predetermined time period after the timing, the attitude is included in the first range or a third range including at least a part of the first range, and further the operation device is put into a still state or a state of moving by a predetermined amount or less.
According to the above, an instruction operation made in combination with the attitude of the operation device is allowed to be made easily.
An example of information processing apparatus according to the exemplary embodiment performs an information process based on an operation made by use of at least one operation device. The information processing apparatus includes a computer configured to calculate a parameter controllable by moving the operation device; and in a case where the parameter is included in a first range at a timing when a predetermined instruction operation is made by use of the input device, execute an information process based on the first range. In the information process, the computer is further configured to, in a case where the parameter is included in a second range outside the first range at the timing of the instruction operation, further execute the information process based on the first range in a case where within a predetermined time period after the timing, the parameter is included in the first range or a third range including at least a part of the first range, and further the operation device is put into a still state or a state of moving by a predetermined amount or less.
According to the above, an instruction operation made in combination with the parameter controllable by the movement of the operation device is allowed to be made easily.
According to the exemplary embodiment, an instruction operation made in combination with an attitude and/or a motion of an input device is allowed to be made easily.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.